Meu instrutor de tango
by whatapanda
Summary: E quando sentiu o peso das mãos ágeis masculinas a acariciar fogosamente seu tórax contra o dele, os lábios previamente entreabertos não resistiram a um gemido sem som. Ali, mais uma vez, ele a dominava feito demônio no salão vazio.


Era penumbra e era fumaça.

Enxergava-se refletida na fome do azul daqueles olhos escuros, que a observavam, à espreita, por trás da neblina. O baixo som da respiração ofegante era solitário a ressoar pelas paredes desbotadas, vazias de encanto, do velho teatro.

Debaixo do canhão amarelado, ela podia sentir seus tornozelos ameaçarem fraquejar por cima do salto, tremendo em expectativa naquele tempo congelado dentro de fotografia. O olhar cintilava, perolado, por baixo das longas pestanas quando mais uma baforada foi expelida quietamente pela boca masculina. A ponta do cigarro reluzindo à distância, rubra e perigosa como o fogo dos sete infernos.

Mordeu o lábio. Ah sim, fogo que alastrava dentro de si, queimando feito labareda. Fosse pela ansiosidade que aquele silêncio denso deixou, pelo misto de adrenalina e sangue fluindo selvagem por suas veias pelo olhar de sal daquele homem que lhe pesava, criminoso, como se capaz de a devorar a qualquer minuto. E a certeza de que o faria.

 _ _...__

 _ _O frio do concreto empoeirado pinicava sob a pele de suas costas. Podia sentir o sabor insosso da nicotina misturado ao ardor doce da menta que carregava aquela língua lasciva, lambendo, devorando toda que seda daquela boca entreaberta convidava a provar.__

 _ _O lábio inferior foi puxado entre dentes. Mordendo mais do que provavelmente era necessário, ele sibilava feito serpente, encurralando sua presa. Suas mãos estavam presas acima da cabeça, esmagada contra a parede pelo peso do corpo tonificado enquanto os dentes furiosos marcavam toda a extensão da pele branca a mostra sob a malha cinza da pequena roupa de ginástica.__

 _ _As mãos soltaram os pulsos, deslizando até a cintura e arrancando um gemido quebrado quando a boca faminta procurou a sua novamente. Rompeu aquele contato para puxar um pouco de ar quando sentiu a carne desnuda de seus quadris apertada com firmeza. Derretendo sob as carícias ardentes daqueles dedos e língua que a consumiam por completo, ela cravou as unhas sob a pele suada dos ombros masculinos, ouvindo um grunhido rouco em resposta.__

 _ _Um hálito quente, deslizou pelo pescoço e foi roçar em sua orelha, acompanhando a voz baixa e luxuriosa.__

 _ _-__ _ _Diga-me, Hinata... é isso o que você queria?__

 _ _...__

Um arrepio gelado. Uma última tragada.

O som do violino argentino ressoou, agressivo, e o salto do sapato social chocou-se com violência no piso de madeira polida. O farfalhar das borboletas em seu estômago acompanharam os passos sorrateiros que aproximava aquele corpo por círculos vagarosos, uma faísca de eletricidade guiando o fantasma da mão que, então, percorreu seu corpo de cima abaixo sem tocá-la, ao mesmo tempo que sua própria aproximou-se no intuito de acariciar a linha do maxilar.

Num forte impulso para frente, o seus dedos deslizaram no calor da pele bronzeada como súplica, silenciosa, libidinosa. O perigo alertou no olhar quando, na crua brutalidade de um amante traído, as sobrancelhas grossas franziram-se e braços fortes agarraram-lhe o pulso em riste, rejeitando o toque. O nariz afundou em seu pescoço, aspirando longamente o perfume, e travou-lhe a respiração a autoridade com que a palma promíscua percorreu toda a extensão entre a coxa e o joelho erguido sob o apoio que fornecia a perna masculina.

Um impulso certeiro, uma meia volta dupla, e suas costas foram forçadas de encontro ao peito.

 _ _...__

 _ _A língua tracejava saliva e fogo em direção ao grande busto que lhe oferecia, arqueada e arfando como uma felina manhosa. Os dedos longos descabelaram os fios loiros, puxando-os para baixo ao sentir o mamilo riste circundado pelos lábios, ainda por cima do algodão do top que o sustentava, deixando uma marca molhada naquele ponto onde lambia.__

 _ _\- Me diz, Hinata. – murmurou roçando os dentes de leve sobre a pequena protuberância, arrancando um longo arfar em resposta. – Era assim que você fantasiava ao esfregar o corpo no meu?__

 _ _E os olhos azuis, em brasa, encontraram com a névoa pálida dentro dos seus, que já não era mais o cigarro, mas o tesão. Num rápido movimento a peça de roupa foi removida e os seios balançaram fartos, livres, róseos e entumecidos com a rufada de vendo frio que os atingiu, fora da proteção da malha.__

 _ _Hinata sentiu-se aliviada ao ser facilmente erguida e pressionada mais firmemente contra a parede, com as pernas ao redor da cintura masculina. Ao menos não teria mais que se preocupar com os joelhos desmoronando abaixo de si. O que a boca cobriu, então, fora seus lábios, violento e ávido. O fato de que ele era forte o suficiente para suportar todo o seu peso simplesmente a excitava ainda mais.__

 _ _Sentiu uma pressão unindo ambos os pulsos, e quando a língua aveludada escorregou para o seu queixo, dentes e respiração quente por toda parte, seus olhos semicerrados captaram a peça que antes a vestia a amarrar seus braços, impedindo quaisquer movimento com a força que era exercido para cima.__

 _ _\- Oh meu...__

 _ _E suas blasfêmias foram interrompidas pelo gemido que rompeu em sua garganta quando ele mergulhou, sedento, abocanhando a pele nua e desprotegida dos mamilos, se atendo um longo tempo em cada. Sugando, lambendo, soprando, arranhando. E foi quando a língua triscou em leves batidinhas em contrapartida ao polegar do outro lado que ela percebeu que aquele homem delicioso estava decidido à lhe enlouquecer.__

 _ _...__

Ora não fosse a iluminação precária e monocromática, era grata pela cumplicidade das sombras a ocultarem seus rubores. Era rígido e era quente o corpo teso inclinando atrás de si, servindo de plataforma para seus próprios movimentos. Deixou a cabeça pender por cima do ombro enquanto era conduzida preguiçosamente a passos arrastados pelo compasso discreto da bateria que acompanhava o piano.

Havia algo naquele perfume, bem além da doçura da colônia amadeirada ou do cheiro levemente agridoce do conhaque na respiração quente em seu pescoço. Era qualquer coisa naquele cheiro de homem, suor e lascívia que a privava dos sentidos e entorpecia completamente.

E, quando sentiu o peso das mãos ágeis masculinas a acariciar fogosamente seu tórax contra o dele, os lábios previamente entreabertos não resistiram a um gemido sem som. Ali, mais uma vez, ele a dominava, feito demônio, no salão vazio.

 _ _...__

 _ _\- Vire-se. – ordenou, seco.__

 _ _O fino laço da saia em sua cintura foi desfeito, e ela sentiu a excitação crescente ao se inclinar contra a parede, apenas de calcinha para aquele homem que, parado ali, a apreciava com escuridão no olhar.__

 _ _Quando Hinata apoiou os cotovelos no cimento frio, uma respiração trêmula escapou-lhe os lábios e sua cabeça caiu ao ombro antes que ele pudesse parar. Gemeu suavemente quando sentiu o quadril fortemente pressionado contra si, e o volume a se protuberar firmemente contra sua bunda. O contato a fez choramingar, por necessidade ou descrença, ela já não sabia. Ele já estava duro. Duro por ela. O pensamento ainda não se registrara completamente em sua cabeça quando, por impulso, empurrou contra ele em retorno. Ouviu-o gemer ao recuar contra sua ereção, e, por deus, foi o som mais sexy que já ouvira, a vibração profunda no peito dele tremendo em suas costas empoeiradas.__

 _ _Os lábios sugaram avidamente pela base de seu pescoço, ofegou alto quando um polegar escovou sobre um de seus mamilos. Arqueou o peito na palma e seu traseiro curvou-se mais, pressionando fortemente contra o pau dele. Um profundo gemido vibrou contra seu pescoço quando os quadris se contraíram contra ela. E, então o calor contra suas costas desapareceu. A língua, agora, se ocupava do lóbulo da sua orelha e a palma lhe desceu, quente, acariciando desde o topo, coluna abaixo, repousando sob a base da bunda, abaixo do elástico de sua roupa íntima.__

 _ _Foi então que, numa brutalidade aterradora, a pequena peça foi arrancada num único puxão, e o ardor do elástico rompido foi substituído pela pinicada que sentiu nas nádegas quando a mão estalou num sonoro tapa, marcando a pele branca de vermelho. Ela gemeu alto contra a parede.__

 _ _\- Gostosa.__

 _ _Ele brandou entre dentes enquanto descia uma trilha de mordidas e carícias pelas suas costas e quadris, agaixando atrás dela, com o rosto a milímetros de sua intimidade úmida e se mantendo ali, numa tortura latente, não se movendo minimamente para sanar aquela distância ínfima. Ele separou os joelhos a sua frente e encheu as mãos no traseiro empinado à sua frente, abrindo-a mais.__

 _ _\- Peça...__

 _ _O arfar da respiração quente tão próximo à sua boceta, fazia sua mente girar, lhe presenteando com a ideia absurdamente excitante de estar tão exposta e tão molhada, diante àquele homem maravilhoso que desejava fodê-la desmedidamente. À medida que Hinata inclinava-se para trás, ele seguia o movimento, evitando de tocar e saciar aquele desejo de carícias que ela implorava com o olhar contrariado. Passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios sob o encarar desesperado dos olhos, sapecando-lhe outro tapa alto que reverberou pelo vazio do backstage. Com voz rouca ele ordenou, mais uma vez:__

 _ _\- Peça.__

 _ _\- Pelo amor de deus, homem. Me chupa.__

 _…_

O tecido fino da saia esvoaçava a cada giro e a profunda fenda revelava uma sensualidade dissimulada. Os movimentos eram sinuosos e provocantes a medida que era conduzida naquele jogo de pernas rápido, preciso e perigoso. Não havia romance, não havia sequer poesia. O que pesava ali naqueles movimentos, era tristeza, era drama, era luxúria e... Por que não? Era entrega.

Perdidas, as mãos subiram pelo pescoço, a enroscarem-se nos fios loiros molhados de suor. O acordeon retrocedia lentamente enquanto ele a curvava, melindrosa, as respirações rápidas se fundindo pela proximidade entre os rostos. E ela, como principiante que era, simplesmente deixava-se consumir por aquele olhar ardete, que roubava sua alma e a devorava por completo.

 _..._

 _ _Um último sorriso atrevido e o ar faltou-lhe aos pulmões quando a língua tórrida foi posta inteiramente para fora da boca aberta e percorreu numa velocidade absurdamente lasciva toda a extensão da sua excitação molhada e detalhadamente exposta, desde o clítoris até o cóccix.__

 _ _Seus cotovelos cederam sob o apoio de cimento, escorregando a parte de cima de seu corpo bem abaixo da linha da cintura, com um gemido alto e gutural. O arrepio libidinoso fazia cócegas contra suas costelas enquanto o ar quente se esfregava em sua pele de onde o nariz masculino arrastava anterior às suas lambidas. A pele de sua bunda, agora avermelhada, ainda latejava da surra.__

 _ _\- Oh, merda.__

 _ _Podia sentir o líquido de seu prazer escorrendo por entre suas pernas trêmulas quando ele abocanhou o clítoris, numa sucção consistente e sonora, inserindo os dedos experientes em sua cavidade. A vibração do gemido profundo dele atravessou sua língua, sobre o ponto sensível a que chupava e, antes que perdesse o resto de razão que ainda lhe restava, Hinata levantou, virando-se de supetão, o puxando pra cima e o encurralando contra a parede.__

 _ _O corpo era quente e os músculos estavam tensos pelo exercício recente, roçando contra seus mamilos em riste. Podia sentir o gosto salgado que agora era o sabor predominante naquela língua violenta pressionando contra a sua, que escorria empapado pelo queixo masculino e, estranhamente aquilo só a excitava cada vez mais. Ele arfava grave e audível quando ela arranhou o maxilar com os dentes e desceu o corpo com brusquidão, os pulsos ainda atados deixando rastros vermelhos de unha por toda a extensão do tórax definido, até se concentrarem na barra das calças previamente abertas e dolorosamente apertadas.__

 _ _Algumas mordidas desleixadas pela base da barriga e, em um puxão, arrancou as calças e a cueca, baixando-as até a base dos tornozelos. O membro duro e intumescido se ergueu em sua linha de visão e Hinata se viu faminta por engolir toda aquela extensão de sexo que pulsava quente e firme em suas mãos. Sentiu os músculos daquele homem espetacular se contraírem quando pressionou a língua contra a parte inferior da glande, sua mão esquerda escorregando por entre as bolas, apertando-as.__

 _ _\- Porra, Hinata!__

 _…_

Ofegava alto a essa altura, duvidando piamente de que fosse por conta do cansaço. A mão masculina subia, sinuosa por sua cintura, roçando levemente na lateral dos seios até servir de apoio em suas costas para outro impulso para trás. Já não sabia se era da própria natureza daquela dança ou se eram aquelas carícias selvagens a trazer toda aquela atmosfera sexual que adentrava por suas narinas, sufocava-lhe a garganta e se perdia, a queimar, em seu estômago.

Enquanto deslizasse por entre aqueles toques firmes e quentes de desejo, se sentiria desmoronar feito donzela por cima do fogo da própria luxúria.

 _…_

 _ _Sentiu o corpo másculo desmoronar contra a parede quando moveu-se devagar, lambendo o pré-gozo que gotejava daquele membro avermelhado, antes de separar seus lábios e deslizar por ele, afundando-se, quente e úmido no pênis do homem. Os sons que ele fazia, aos seus movimentos eram desconexos e putamente excitantes e, quando sentiu uma mão a puxar seus fios de cabelo, o coque meticulosamente amarrado de dança se desfez e então ela esvaziou seus lábios e puxou para cima, chupando forte.__

 _ _\- Ooh, vadia.__

 _ _Ele sibilava entre dentes, se enfiando e deslizando cada vez mais em sua boca. Sentia a pele em seus joelhos começando a protestar pela pressão excessivo sob o chão, mas o membro que engolia era quente e pesado sob sua língua e os quadris que empurravam contra o seu rosto estavam começando a tremer. A pressão constante entre suas pernas já incomodava pelo vazio e abandono o qual se encontrava. Ela inspirou fundo e, num movimento rápido, empurrou até seu nariz encostar no abdômen, gemendo em torno do volume que se concentrava bruscamente em sua garganta.__

 _ _Retirou a boca completa de uma vez, restando um fio de saliva conectado os dois. Ela olhou para cima, para aquele rosto tão bonito, levemente corado e contorcido pela onda de prazer recente e inesperada. Lambendo os lábios em provocação e êxtase.__

 _ _E ele levantou grunhindo feito animal enlouquecido, a puxando pelos cabelos e recolocando face ao concreto. Fincou os dentes sob a pele macia do ombro, a fazendo arfar e se empinar até sentir a protuberância rígida sob sua abertura molhada. Suas pernas falhando sob o salto do sapato de salão, em expectativa.__

 _ _\- Me fode gostoso.__

 _…_

Os últimos acordes sinuosos da música a trouxeram a si e ela piscou, desolada, quando os movimentos de seus pés a fizeram parar na pose final daquela coreografia libertina. O nariz roçando ao seu por toda aquela proximidade necessária e conveniente, e, embora a bateria tivesse soado a batida final, nada no mundo parecia diminuir o peso daqueles olhos sobre si.

 _"_ _Merda, essa atmosfera de sexo não se dissipa nunca?"_

Lentamente foi juntando as pernas, desfazendo o passo, ao ponto que as mãos masculinas deslizavam para fora de sua cintura. O ar saía em sopros profundos por sua boca e suas sobrancelhas franziram sob o olhar perolado, levemente frustrado – profundamente frustrado – quando a mão soltou a sua. O peito corado movia-se para baixo e para cima, pela endorfina ainda fluindo em suas veias.

\- Bem, senhorita Hinata, devo dizer que sua postura está espetacular, uma verdadeira dançarina. – Ele afastou-se um pouco, comentando enquanto passava casualmente a mão pelos cabelos desajustados, tirando-os da testa.

Suspirou, resignada, sorrindo amarelo, enquanto suas pernas fechadas tentavam disfarçar o calor que sentia.

\- Acha estaremos prontos até o casamento?

Ele sorriu largo, mostrando os dentes brancos enquanto procurava algo pelos bolsos da calça, provavelmente o cigarro – Perfeitamente. Sua amiga, Ino, não perde por esperar.

Afastou-se um pouco em direção à caixa de som, enquanto ele comentava sobre alguma coisa com relação a coreografia que ela não tinha interesse em prestar atenção no momento. Verteu para si uma dose da garrafa meio vazia de Hennessy que restava por ali ainda, do happy hour. Sinceramente se antes já não tinha muita certeza de ser uma boa ideia transformar aqueles ensaios mais em encontros casuais do que em aulas formais em si – afinal, tratava-se de dois adultos –, no fim das contas tinha de admitir que adicionar álcool e fumo à uma provocação sexual daquele nível com _aquele_ homem não estava contribuindo muita coisa para sua sanidade mental.

 _ _...__

 _ _Puxou seu corpo para baixo mais alguns centímetros, mantendo as pernas abertas, arqueando de volta contra o toque, ansiosa. Então sem delicadeza ou cerimônia a cabeça dura escorregou para dentro de sua fenda molhada, e então ela empurrou de volta, balançando e praticamente implorando para ele apenas fodê-la já. Para preenche-la e esticá-la e fazê-la se contorcer.__

 _ _\- Puta merda, Hinata.__

 _ _Enterrado completamente no calor apertado e úmido, Hinata gritou com tamanha plenitude. A leve queimadura que sentiu com o movimento brusco se desvanecendo em uma névoa de prazer enquanto ele se movia violentamente, grunhindo contra sua pele por aquela cavidade rosada que apertava e pulsava em torno do seu pau.__

 _ _\- Isso. Rebola, safada. Rebola no meu pau.__

 _ _Um gemido profundo foi arrancado de sua garganta enquanto os quadris começaram a bater nos seus, os ossos da pélvis batendo contra seu traseiro forte o suficiente para machucar enquanto o som úmido de sua carne dando tapinhas ecoava pelas paredes do corredor vazio. Cada empurrão tirava-lhe o fôlego dele enquanto o pênis deslizava e cutucava sobre seu ponto. Ofegava e gemia e empurrava contra as profundas estocadas sob o som dos gemidos graves que escapavam dele.__

 _ _\- Aah fode.__

 _ _\- Hmm, Hinata.__

 _ _...__

\- Hinata?

Piscou duas vezes, focando o olhar no homem à sua frente.

\- Ora, hoje está bastante distraída.

\- Apenas repassando alguns passos mentalmente. Nada demais. – Desconversou, rindo nervosa. _"Cínico desgraçado"_

\- Então... – Ele deu uma tragada, baforando aquela fumaça de menta novamente, em um sorriso misterioso – Gostaria de uma última rodada?

Ela riu, convencida. Sob aquele olhar que a inflamava, arrepiando até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Já fazia dois meses que se encontrava diariamente com aquele homem, e dois meses que ele mexia com todos os hormônios de seu baixo-ventre. E ela, intoxicada, se deixava levar fácil por toda aquela deliciosa provocação.

Não fosse a mão, ávida, por sua coxa, seria a respiração pesada em seu pescoço. Um tango, um cigarro, uma dose de conhaque e ela se entregaria de corpo e alma àquele que, quando dançava, era o próprio demônio da perdição

Uzumaki Naruto, seu instrutor de tango.


End file.
